Ausencia de Amor
by Hope.Cullen.Masen
Summary: Desde que falleció su padre, Bella sentía que nadie en el mundo la quería. Y su mamá había encontrado a otro hombre, a quien le dedicaba todo su tiempo y sus atenciones... /SUMMARY ADENTRO/
1. Summary

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Esta historia me gusto mucho y la adapte a los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, es mi primer fic así que no me critiquen mucho porfa jajaja... Espero que les guste y comenten.**

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Summary**

Bella sentía que nadie la quería... Su padre falleció, su mamá estaba a punto de casarse, todos sus hermanos casados y su novio la engaña.

Quizá fueron las emociones de la cercana Navidad, pero algo hizo tomar a Bella una decisión extrema: dejaría su casa y buscaría un empleo.

Fueron horas dramáticas. Mientras ella vivía la angustia de vagar por las calles de la cuidad, todos la buscaban..., y entre ellos Edward, su único amigo de verdad.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Espero que les haya gustado... Dejen reviews para saber si quieren que la continúe o por el contrario que la elimine.**


	2. Nadie Me Quiere

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**En este chapter comprenderán mas como se sentía Bella y porque quiso dejar su casa. Espero que les guste y comenten.**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ******

**Capitulo 1 "Nadie me quiere"**

**POV Bella**

Saldría adelante. Tenia que salir adelante. Me sentía capaz de luchar, de enfrentar a un mundo que no me quería. Una chica de su edad podía trabajar en muchas cosas, como cuidar ancianos- en eso tendría además, casa y comida -o emplearse en una fuente de soda y vivir en una pensión. Así lo hacían todas las chicas norteamericanas y europeas; lo había visto en las películas y series de televisión. Y ella era fuerte.

Con la mochila en una mano y el diario en la otra, Isabella había estado recorriendo innumerables direcciones tras las ofertas de empleo, sin despreciar la posibilidad de trabajar en una tienda empaquetando regalos de Navidad. No había tenido suerte, pero no desmayaba. El gran obstáculo era que en todas partes le exigían autorización de sus padres para trabajar. Y en casi todos los casos, otras muchachas de mayor edad y con experiencia, le habían arrebatado las mejore oportunidades.

Quizás no había sido buena idea haberse decidido pocos días antes de Navidad, pero el drama que estaba viviendo le oprimía el corazón y le nublaba la mente.

Muy avanzada la tarde se sentó en el césped en una plaza de Forks y busco un sándwich en su mochila. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pues el día avanzaba, y al pensar de que pronto llegaría la noche sintió un estremecimiento.

No estaba arrepentida de haber espacapado de su casa. Sabia que estaba demás, que su madre -ahora- podría solucionar sus propios problemas. Después de todo sus tres hermanos estaban casados, hacían su propia vidas, y ni siquiera pensó en pedirles refugio. Solamente ella representaba un inconveniente para que ella se casara con Phil.

"¡Nunca podrá remplazar a papa!", se dijo. Su padre había fallecido hacia mas de un año y ahora su mama había conocido a ese hombre, que a Bella le parecía frío y distante, y con quien no pudo crear vinculo alguno.

Sin embargo, fue Mike el que, sin proponérselo, la empujo a huir de su hogar. La noche anterior lo sorprendió besándose con Jessica y, entonces, Bella comprendió que su novio se estaba burlando de ella. "Si, a Mike solo le interesa el físico -pensó-, mi físico, no mis sentimientos". Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sintió una rabia profunda al recordar como Mike siempre había tratado de "ir mas allá" en sus caricias. "Nunca me quiso". La frase desbordo de su corazón y se fijo con crueldad en su cerebro. "¡Dios mío! ¿Que podría hacer, siendo un estorbo para todos? Mike no me quería... Mamá tampoco me quería... Para Phil yo era un obstáculo para acercarse a mamá...".

Y papá había muerto. "!Maldito cáncer¡". No tenia a nadie en el mundo. "¿Que podría hacer si sentía que estaba "demás"?".

Le vino a la mente el rostro sonriente de Edward, su única y gran amistad en el mundo. A el le había dejado una carta..., antes de huir.

****~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . **~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ******  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense y dejen reviews.**

**Hope **


	3. Chantaje Emocional

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Primero que nada, quería agradecer a todos los que comentaron, es muy importante para mi. Gracias... En este chapter es un poco mas largo; verán el punto de vista de Phil y Edward. Espero que les guste y comenten pliss.**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ **

**Capitulo 2 "Chantaje Emocional"**

**POV Phil**

- No debes culparte Renée - intentaba explicarme a mi mismo la desaparición de la hija de esta mujer que amaba - Ella te esta...; no, no. Nos esta castigando a los dos...

- ¡La verdad, Phil, es que no he sido una buena madre! ¡Estábamos las dos solas..., yo te conocí a ti, pero Bella se estaba quedando muy solita!

- Ella no me acepta - suspire profundamente, estaba abatido.

- ¡No se llevo su celular, seguramente para que no tratáramos de llamarla! Y debe tener muy poco dinero.

- ¡No perdamos la esperanza, amor, tu dices que es muy centrada! Volverá, estoy seguro.

- Esto parece mas un chantaje emocional... Pero tenemos que encontrarla... ¡Oh, Dios! - Renée lloraba -. ¡He hecho lo posible por darle el afecto que le entregaba su papá!..., pero creo que he fallado.

**POV Edward**

Sí. La conducta de Bella tiene mucho de extorsión. Fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió, después de leer la carta que me dejo mi amiga mas querida esta mañana, muy temprano, con la nana de mi casa.

Fui yo quien di la alarma, pues la mamá de Bella aun no había advertido la desaparición.

La nota era breve. Bella insistía en que nadie la amaba, que se sentía marginada por todos. Con su alejamiento - decía la carta - su mamá podría casarse con Phil, que a ella no la culpaba de nada, como tampoco a el. Que la infidelidad de Mike le había abierto los ojos y que si desaparecía haría las cosas mas fáciles para todos.

Lleve la nota a la señora Renée. Pero una frase arrancaba ecos en mi cabeza: "Eres mi gran amigo, pero tienes que olvidarme, aunque se que en el fondo siempre me has querido. Lo sé. Pero para mi eres solo el mas inolvidable amigo que alguien pueda tener".

Y ahora la buscábamos por todo Forks, en los terminales de buses, en la estación de ferrocarriles y en el aeropuerto.

**POV Bella**

Tenia que tomar una decisión.

Con el dinero que guardaba en la mochila podía viajar hasta Seattle, por el norte, o hasta Port Angeles, por el sur. O pagar una o dos noches en un hotelito barato.

Me había desanimado. No pude encontrar un empleo decente. Arroje el diario a un contenedor de basura que encontré en el camino.

Estaba atemorizada. Había caído la noche y deambulaba por calles que no conocía, alejándome de grupos de muchachos que encontraba al caminar. También de los policías, que quizás la estaban buscando.

Me dolían los pies y sentía todos mis músculos acalambrados. Caminaba ahora como una autómata, pensando en que necesitaba ahora un lugar en donde pasar la noche. O talvéz debía ir a un terminal de buses y partir hacia cualquier parte, o esconderse en una sala de espera y echarse a dormir detrás de las bancas.

Estaba ahora en La Push y ya no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Pasaba frente a las vitrinas adornadas con motivos navideños y me detenía ante ellas, pero sin ver lo que exhibían. Mucha gente pasaba a mi lado, personas sin rostros, muy lejanas, como de otro mundo. En los últimos minutos, la multitud parecía disminuir. Sí, se estaba haciendo tarde. Comencé a ver las imágenes de platos de deliciosa comida, servidos ante mi. Era la vitrina de un restaurante.

Me sentí terriblemente abatida, en medio de una enorme soledad. Me acorde se Edward y quise estar frente a el, para confiarle mis penas y amarguras. Comencé a sollozar.

Jamas me había sentido tan sola y abandonada como ahora.

Entonces percibí el contacto cálido de una mano que se posaba en mi hombro izquierdo. Me volví con rapidez y vio el rostro amable de una muchacha rubia, mayor que yo, que me sonreía con comprensión.

- Hola - dijo la desconocida -. Me llamo Tanya.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ **

**Gracias por leer y quiero que sepan que estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de reviews, ya sea, para felicitar, criticar, sugerir y hasta para decir que es una porquería. LOL. Cuídense...**

**Hope **


	4. Empleo

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Hello, estoy de vuelta. Perdón por no actualizar antes, tenia algunos problemas, pero estoy aquí. Espero que les guste y comenten.**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

**Capitulo 4 "Empleo"**

**POV Edward**

La habíamos buscado durante todo el día. Tenia un agudo dolor en lo mas profundo de mi pecho, pensando en aquella niña que quería desde hacia tanto tiempo, y que ahora se encontraba lejos, sola, quizas en medio de problemas angustiantes.

Ella me contaba todo. Sabia cada detalle del borrascoso noviazgo de Bella con Mike. Y de como el romance había comenzado en lo alto del puente de peatones que cruza el rió de La Push. Cuando ella me lo contó, estábamos precisamente arriba, en medio de gran arco del puentecillo.

"¿Sabrá que estamos sufriendo por ella?", me decía. Y la respuesta era un "si". ¿Nos estaba castigando, como pensaba su mamá y Phil? Bella estaba equivocada. Pero un día ella me dijo: "¿Que es mejor, morirme o irme de la casa y dejar que todos sean felices?".

No la encontré en Port Angeles, a donde pudo haberse dirigido. Y ahora, en La Push, miraba desde lejos el amplio arco del puente de peatones sobre el rió.

**POV Bella**

Tanya trabajaba en un "club nocturno", si se puede llamar de alguna manera ese lugar que me atemorizó, a pesar de las guirnaldas navideñas que intentaban darle un aire de alegría y emoción. Mi nueva amiga me convenció de presentarme al propietario, pues había posibilidad de encontrar trabajo como mesera. Pero no me atrevía ni siquiera a entrar al local cuando llegué a sus puertas.

-No tienes donde dormir -me dijo Tanya-, y no te vas a quedar en la calle toda la noche. Es mejor que me esperes para que te vayas conmigo a mi casa.

No tenia otra alternativa. Recorrí las calles desiertas durante varias horas y regresé al "club" para esperarla. Como yo, Tanya se había fugado de su hogar hacia mas de un año, para después regresar a su casa llevando dinero. Su familia acepto su decisión y la muchacha continuo trabajando en aquel lugar. Jamas podría hacer lo mismo, lo sabía. Mi formación moral me gritaba que esto no era correcto y, por supuesto, no era lo que deseaba para mi.

Tanya, finalmente, la llevo al pequeño departamento que arrendaba en una estrecha y oscura calle. Y allí pase la primera noche fuera de mi hogar, aunque no pude dormir, con mil pensamiento dando vueltas en mi mente.

Me costo dormirme en el viejo sillón de Tanya, pero desperté en un monte que no pude precisar.

Alguien había entrado a la habitación, sin encender la luz, a tropezones. Tanya encendió la lampara y, desde el sofá, en el que estaba recostada. Vi la silueta de un hombre. Estaba bebido.

-No te preocupes, es un amigo- quiso tranquilizarme Tanya, mientras el hombre me miraba desde la penumbra.

Sin hacer ruido, me incorpore, guarde mis cosas en la mochila y me arrastre hacia la puerta.

Amanecía cuando legué a la calle.

Sentí lastima por Tanya. Y, por primera vez, también por mi. Pero seria fuerte. Compraría el diario y, esta vez, encontraría un empleo honesto. "A mi no me pasará lo de Tanya", me dije, apretando los labios y echando a andar hacia la esquina mas próxima.

Estaba muy cansada y tenia mucho sueño.

**POV Normal**

Tampoco la dolida madre había dormido aquella noche. Phil se había ido bastante tarde, avanzada la madrugada, y Renée se acostó, sin siquiera apagar la luz, prisionera de su angustia y dolor.

De alguna manera presintió que había alguien afuera, en la vereda. Se asomo por la ventana y vio al joven, paseando con lentitud frente a la casa, la cabeza caída. Quizás como esperando que de pronto la niña apareciera.

-!Edward¡ ¿Todavía estas en pie? -le gritó, en un fuerte susurro para no despertar a los vecinos.

-¡Si, señora...! -le contestó, en igual tono-. ¡Fui a Port Angeles para ver si hallaba a Bella!

La mujer, aun en su dolor, sintió una gran ternura por el joven. Ella lo sabia muy bien: Edward estaba enamorado de su hija. Y era un buen muchacho.

-Anda a acostarte, hijo -trató de sonreír-. Bella es muy juiciosa. Estoy segura de que volverá hoy mismo.

Cerró la ventana, porque no quería que Edward la viera llorando de nuevo.

Se sentía culpable. Mientras ella había encontrado el cariño y la compañía de Phil, su hija estaba sola en el mundo.

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense y dejen reviews.**

**Hope**


	5. Nada Es Lo Que Parece

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen.**

**Hola… Sé que me he demorado mucho en actualizar. Y por eso les traigo un chap más largo. Esta historia casi llega a su fin. Y por eso, Bella tendrá más problemas y Edward está más cerca de lo que cree. Mientras que Renée sigue llorando y Phil consolándola.**

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

**Capitulo 5 "Nada Es Lo Que Parece"**

**POV Bella**

Como decía con mis amigas, aplané las calles de la cuidad, acudí a siete llamados de empleo y tampoco tuve suerte.

Ahora sí estaba realmente alarmada. Porque comenzaba a entender que sí quería sobrevivir, quizás tendría que sacrificar aquellos principios que mis padres me habían inculcado desde pequeña.

"Papito, ¿por qué no estás conmigo para que me ayudes?"

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Seattle, estudiando la alegría y la despreocupación de otros jóvenes que se divertían, seguros de tener un hogar al que regresarían más tarde.

Se hizo de noche. En mi mochila ya no quedaba nada que comer, pero no me decidía a gastar algo de dinero en un sándwich y una bebida caliente.

"Papito, ¿Qué harías tú?"

Creí oír su voz, estrangulada por la enfermedad, diciéndome que él no se habría ido de la casa. "¡Pero si nadie me quiere, papá!", protesté.

Miraba la lista de precios de una fuente de soda, mientras decenas de jóvenes pasaban a mi lado. Quería comer algo ligero y luego buscar un hotel. Pero al día siguiente no tendría dinero.

Entonces se me aproximó un muchacho, alto y delgado, que hacía rato me observaba. Su rostro era agradable e inspiraba confianza, a pesar de la forma llamativa, estilo punk, que vestía.

-Yo te invito-me dijo-. Y no pongas esa cara de miedo, porque no te voy a comer.

Quise rehusarme, pero el insistió. James resultó una grata compañía y me sentí aliviada. Conversamos y poco a poco me fui relajando y le conté mi aventura. El pareció comprenderla.

-Y ahora no tienes adónde ir, ¿ah?-exclamó James-. Te ha pasado lo que le sucede a muchas niñas, que se cansan de las familias y quieren conquistar el mundo. Bueno, no lo tomes a mal, pero si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy yo. No es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerte.

-Yo…

-Estoy viviendo a unas cuadras de aquí en una casa vacía que no sé de quién es. Me instalé allí hace unas semanas y nadie me ha echado todavía –Se puso a reír-. ¡La carita que pondrían los dueños si se encuentran con un punk viviendo ahí a escondidas!

Comimos la pizza y tomé una taza de té que me reanimó. Luego nos fuimos, como buenos amigos, a aquella antigua casa, a la que entramos saltando una vieja reja de madera descolorida. La pieza que habitaba James era enorme y fresca, con el papel mural que colgaba desgarrado en algunas partes. Había un viejo colchón tirado en un rincón y toda la iluminación consistía en una vela que James encendió.

Sentí miedo, lo que James captó de inmediato.

-Mira, no tienes por qué ponerte así… No soy un tipo malo… Pero tú eres… ¿cómo decírtelo? Eres bastante… atractiva, y yo solo quiero ayudarte… No te voy a hacer daño.

-Bueno, no es que tenga… miedo de ti –tartamudeé-. No me vas a hacer… nada, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió; y la luz vacilante de la llama de la vela distorsionó sus rasgos. Le estaba tomando la mano, que ahora subía, acariciadora, por mi antebrazo. Comencé a retroceder. Ahora me daba cuenta de que James no era tan joven como parecía por su vestimenta.

-¡No me toques! -grité.

-¡Oye, no te pongas difícil! -protestó James. Toda su simpatía había desaparecido-. No me vas a decir que nunca has hecho…

-¡Por favor, déjame tranquila! –lo interrumpí, retirando su brazo con brusquedad.

-¡No te hagas la santita conmigo! ¡Si te fuiste de tu casa es porque querías conocer cosas ricas! ¡Y ahora las vas a conocer conmigo!

Me puse a gritar. Y cuando él se volvió a acercar, rasguñé su cara, hundiendo mis uñas en su piel, él profirió una obscenidad. Alcancé a ver como unos hilos de sangre aparecían en la mejilla de James, y corrí hacia la salida, escuchando su voz enronquecida por la ira.

-¡Tendrás que volver, palomita blanca! ¡Se te quedó tu mochila aquí! ¡Y toda tu plata!

No me siguió y seguí corriendo hacia La Push, llorando.

**POV Edward**

Había estado toda la tarde en La Push, mirando pasar los automóviles por la costanera. No descuidaba el puente de peatones que cruzaba el río. Pensaba que en algún instante vendría aquí atraída por sus recuerdos.

La señora Reneé y Phil estaban seguros de que Bella no había salidos de Forks. Así lo creía también la policía, que vigilaba los terminales de buses, la estación de ferrocarriles y los controles carreteros.

Había sido una larga espera, pero no desmayaba. Sentía hambre cuando cayó la noche, sin sentir alegría al divisar las luces navideñas de colores que veía en la avenida. Pero continué esperando, las horas pasaron lentamente.

La radio que escuchaba en el MP4 cerró la transmisión. La noche estaba fría y pensé en aquella niña que ya no vendría.

Crucé el puente en dirección al parque.

**POV Normal**

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Bella vio el puente peatonal sobre el río. Estaba angustiada y no sabía que hacer ni dónde pasar la noche. "¡No puedo retroceder ahora!", se repetía una y otra vez. "¡No volveré a mi casa!".

Entonces recordó a Mike, que se había declarado en aquel puentecito; y a su madre, y a Phil. Y a Edward, a quién le contó sus confidencias sobre el fallido noviazgo allí mismo. Cuando comenzaba a subir por el empinado arco vio una sombra al otro lado, que corría hacia ella, entrando al puente.

-¡James, otra vez, Dios mío! – exclamó la niña, presa de terror. Se devolvió corriendo hacia Seattle.

No escuchó los gritos de Edward:

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Soy yo, espera!

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

**¿También odian a James tanto como yo? Ahora sí la historia se puso interesante, pero… ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Edward alcanzará a Bella? ¿Ella se dará cuenta de que es Edward y no James? ¿Y si se volviera a encontrar otra vez con James? ¿Bella volverá a casa? ¿Qué hará Reneé?... Todo esto se sabrá en los próximos 2 o 3 chapters. Así que sigan leyendo, porque actualizaré muy pronto.**

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense y dejen reviews.**

**Hope**


End file.
